Skin Deep
by OfShadesAndShadows
Summary: His mother, the wind sorceress, the court demonesses…Heck! Even the human women who accompanied the daimyos which came to pay tribute at his court seemed more suitable for the great lord than she. They were all so pretty, so flawless without the scars of life which had become, for her, skin deep...


"Skin Deep"

 **Disclaimer:** The Inuyasha characters present within this story are used for fanfiction purposes only and are the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** His mother, the wind sorceress, the court demonesses…Heck! Even the human women who accompanied the daimyos which came to pay tribute at his court seemed more suitable for the great lord than she. They were all so pretty, so flawless without the scars of life which had become, for her, skin deep...

 **Notes:** It's been a very long time folks. A lot has happened but I'm still determined to keep my promise to finish Innocent Enough and Magic. I will be posting the next chapter of Innocent Enough soon. Unfortunately, I am still working on the third installment of Magic but have no fear, they shall be completed. As you may have guessed, I've already moved on from fanfiction which is why I haven't posted anything in a while; however, the stories I will be posting in between chapters of the two aforementioned, are stories that I wrote a long time ago but never posted. It's sort of my last hoorah, so to speak. Again, I thank you all for your support and reviews over the years.

This was a bizarre little story that just popped in my head one day as I considered what Rin would truly look like after being beaten by villagers, mauled by wolves, and living in the great outdoors without the comforts and trappings of wealth and civilization. So many of us write her as growing up very beautiful but in reality, she probably would turn out badly scarred and quite common-looking, which brings me to my story. Enjoy! ;)

#########################

 **Chapter 1:** _Unexpected Events_

" _He's here!"_ thought Rin excitedly as she awaited her lord's grand entrance into the splendidly divine palace.

It was a dwelling like no other.

Situated high up in the clouds on the mystical mount Haiku, it was made invisible by the strong and ancient demonic aura which permeated its borders. A fortified stronghold, its only access was via an obscure dirt path which snaked its way precariously up the lofty summit.

For those who had the good fortune of gaining an audience with the great lord, the journey up the mountain was one of peril and trepidation.

The plain and somewhat awkward teenage girl could readily recall the one and only time she made such a trek up the misty mountain with Jaken and the two-headed dragon. 'It was an experience she cared not to endure again.' She concluded.

At the base of its' shrouded slopes was the mysterious plane of the musaboru gurasu (grass which devours). A warren of tall grasses which stretched as far as the eye could see. Fraught with venomous creatures of every sort, it quickly devoured the foolish and the unwary.

If one was lucky enough to survive the deadly plane, there awaited them the shadowy forest of kitsunetsuki, an ancient trickster said to have been cast from the heavens for his deceit. A master of illusion, it is said that he guarded the secret entry up the towering peak.

As one ascended higher into the cloud cover, they were assaulted by the kamikaze which blew capriciously against the mountain, causing the faint of heart and strong alike to fall to their deaths.

In the event that they survived the move through the treacherous fog, they would be rewarded with a most magnificent sight.

Gleaming like a white pearl in the sun and enclosed behind sparkling crystal gates, its' architecture was a sharp contrast from the shiros of the surrounding lands. Built by the first inuyoukai, its walls were massive and carved from an unusual marble stone.

Once within the gates, one was greeted with an exquisitely adorned corridor of overlapping sakura blossoms, hanging vines, creeping rare orchids, blood red camellias and all manner of exotic flora which lined a walkway made from the purest jade.

In the distance, the snow-capped black mountains, of which Haiku belonged, loomed like ever vigilant sentries and there was a feeling of grace all around. Even the caverns, which flanked the great fortress, held an air of enchantment as they hid bashfully behind gently flowing waterfalls.

'Yes, it was a most beautiful domain, befitting of the one who ruled over it.' She mused.

Suddenly, there was a commotion as the royal court in which she stood, became ablaze with soft chatter.

"The great lord has returned." She heard one whisper as they all settled their gaze upon the wide and open doors which led out to a heavily-worn cobblestone path.

Anxious, she looked around the opulent room, observing the different characters that came to pay their respects to the great lord lest his wrath should fall on them.

Though it had been but a few years since he put away his roaming in the wilds, the taiyoukai had quickly recovered lordship of his lands and even restored the territories which once belonged to his forefathers. Deciding to retire to the ancestral home of his clan, he took his unlikely companions and rebuilt the fortress to a state which surpassed its former glory. Any who did not pledge allegiance to him, he eliminated with such swift precision that even those outside of his domain treaded lightly along his borders. Not one to play politics, he oversaw every decision which concerned his lands, right down to the smallest detail. Every vassal of his court underwent continuous scrutiny to confirm their loyalty and every high official before being allowed into his inner circle.

She smiled inwardly. Just as Jaken predicted, he had indeed established his empire and she was there to witness it. Even so, now that he had everything he could want, what was she to him except an object of his pity? She frowned knowing that he would want an heir soon and that would require a mate, one who could give him a full-blooded successor worthy of the title Inu No Taisho. There was no place for her in such a noble realm. She had no status and was simply known as the ward of the great lord. Sure, she was treated with the utmost respect and courtesy but everyone knew she was just a lowly ninjen who somehow came to be in his good graces. Even her very appearance insulted the pure and aristocratic pedigree of his birthright.

She was highly tanned from her time spent outdoors and even now, preferred the rays of the sun to the ornate and drafty rooms of the palace. Her hair was a web of wispy curls which could not be tamed by the most skilled attendant. Her hands and feet were those of a poor farmer's daughter, callused and bruised. Her figure was anything but lovely, rather boyish and underdeveloped…and, to top it all off, there were scars…scars everywhere…!...scars on her knees from digging up roots, scars on her back from being mauled by the wolves, scars on her face from being beaten by the villagers and even scars on her hind parts from riding the scaly two-headed dragon.

She sighed.

'She would never get him to notice her.' She thought sadly. No matter how much she tried to fit in or make herself look beautiful.

It was no use.

He could see right through the powder on her face, the color on her lips, the fancy hairpins in her hair, and even the royal kimono she wore which seemed absurd when compared to the elegant charm of the many female guests. Still, she loved him, even if it was hopeless.

After all, he had given her back her life and she simply would not abandon him but remain by his side for as long as time allowed. She silently vowed as her thoughts were interrupted by a stately yet humble voice.

"My lord," quietly greeted a distinguished but quite handsome gentleman she had come to know as the Inu No Shirei (commander of the armies). She watched with baited breath as he bowed graciously before a tall and gallant figure with flowing white robes of pure silk and silver white tresses tied into an intricate topknot.

'He was almost magical,' she thought as he acknowledged the gesture with a slight nod in the elderly gent's direction before continuing on towards the crowd which awaited him.

Feeling terribly shy, she lowered her eyes as his fiery gold orbs made contact with her own.

Unable to control herself, she turned as red as a beet underneath the caked, white powder.

The action did not go unnoticed by the slew of debutantes who were all clamoring over one another like crabs in a barrel in their attempts to attract the powerful youkai prince.

Some snorted in disgust that a human woman would dare to show her face in the lord's court without an escort. Others dismissed the foolish notion of the girl altogether as posing no threat to their position to win the lord's hand. For the great lord couldn't possibly be interested in such a lowly creature. Still, others had their doubts and eyed her suspiciously.

" _How becoming,"_ thought the taiyoukai as he observed his ward trying desperately to hide her feelings for him.

'He was so handsome.' She thought as she watched him ascend the steps to his throne. He was a creature of grace and poise. Nothing he did seemed silly or crude. Even something as simple as shifting his golden orbs to let the court know that he was sitting was done in utter sophistication.

Now enthroned, he sat alert and regal as all presented themselves before him.

First, were the human daimyos who ruled the human provinces within his domain; then, the daiyoukais who ruled the demon territories under his lordship. Last were the Taishos of the eastern, northern and southern lands who came to acknowledge his reign and maintain peace between the borders lest war should break out.

A few came to entreat the great lord for his protection while others came to propose marriage between the taiyoukai and their daughters.

All were properly addressed before the court was adjourned to attend the evening meal.

….

Sometime after, the gawky frame of a shy young woman stood by the wall quietly observing various dignitaries as they filed out of the court in royal fashion.

"My dear Rin, why are you standing here all alone?" inquired a tall figure Rin recognized as the Inu No Shirei.

"Master Akira," she said as she courteously bowed in respect. "I have no one to escort me," she murmured.

"Do you, now?" he questioned. "It seems a certain demon lord is without a proper escort as well." He remarked with a toothy grin, motioning to the great lord as he calmly sat waiting for the precession to clear out that he may exit the court undisturbed.

"Oh?" she said sheepishly, pretending not to notice.

"Yes, and I propose that you should join him." He suggested with a knowing look.

"Perhaps, he…he wwishes to be alone." She stuttered nervously.

Akira chuckled to himself. "Young pups are so foolish to waste such precious time pondering whether to be with the one you love or not."

Her eyes widened to saucers and she quickly looked down to the floor, feeling exposed and afraid.

"Rin, what is it?" she heard a deep, calm voice inquire.

" _Oh no!"_ she gulped.

"I smell fear on you. Is this old goat bothering you?" inquired Lord Sesshoumaru.

"No!" She squeaked as she suddenly looked up into his hypnotic fiery eyes, which made her shiver.

"I was simply suggesting that you two should accompany each other to the dining hall." Akira said in his defense.

"Is that so?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my lord," replied Akira with a playful smirk.

"Perhaps, I will do just that. Excuse us." He said as he breezed past the old demon with Rin in tow. Quickly, Akira bowed in reverence and went on his way.

Rin felt herself shift nervously as they made their way to the dining hall in silence.

"Have you been well?" inquired the demon lord.

"Yes, my lord!" she said jubilantly, relieved to break the silence between them.

"As a matter of fact, I was told a most wonderful story about a magical cave inside the mountain which could grant one's wish." She harped joyfully.

"I have spent much time of my youth here. I know of no such cave. Even so, if there is something you desire, you have only to ask." He stated.

"Oh, w…well y…you see…I…" she faltered. "I just thought it would be a great adventure…"

She dropped the subject, deciding not to elaborate on her reasons for wanting to find the cave.

"My lord, I noticed that you did not accept any of the proposals." She queried, intentionally changing the subject.

"What of it?" he replied.

"Well, I just thought that since you have established your empire, you would want to take a mate." She rambled.

"And why is that?" he probed.

"Well, you do want an heir, don't you?" she questioned.

"And who, would you propose, is worthy to produce such an heir?" he delved.

"I…don't know." She relented and hung her head in embarrassment, feeling somewhat exposed.

"When you find out, you must be sure to let me know. I will at least consider it." He said smirking to himself.

As they walked through the open doors of the great dining hall, they were greeted with strange and curious stares.

Immediately, the gangly teen lowered her eyes, intimidated by all the power and prestige throughout the room.

"Do not cower. It is unbecoming the lady of the West." The taiyoukai admonished softly.

"Forgive me my lord." She quietly pleaded as she quickly raised her head in compliance.

"My lord!...My lord!," began a slew of salutations as they made their way to the main table.

Rin began to diverge from the great lord, assuming she was to sit at a side table away from the taiyoukai and his honored guests.

She smiled as best she could at the cruel glances which were cast her way as she kneeled before the honzen (dining table) arrayed with all sorts of delights she had never seen before.

The great lord gave a side glance in her direction, wondering what made her depart from his side but resumed his present course.

With customary grace, he sat at the table Indian-style, arms tucked within the long sleeves of his delicately woven kimono. Ceremoniously, he took a pair of jade chopsticks encrusted with gold and sat them on the rim of a finely crafted soup bowl. Taking this as a sign, the room was once again filled with chatter as they all began to eat, drink and be merry. Though, there was one who did not join in the festivities, Rin noticed.

The great lord never ate nor drank, even in private. She started to wonder if he even had need of such things. Surely, all creatures need food and drink to survive.

Suddenly, he glanced at her as she sat there pondering over his peculiar habits.

She froze, feeling as though he had invaded her very thoughts.

Smiling timidly, she tried to hold back the blush that crept over her plain, gentle features.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, amused at the girl's obvious attraction.

" _Rin!"_ he thought to himself as he adjusted his cat-like orbs to rest upon the train which burst through the double doors before him in song.

Led by his diminutive vassal Jaken, they chanted sounding the ceremonial bell after each verse:

" _ **Long life and peace to the great lord!**_

 _ **[Ding!]**_

" _ **We are your willing servants, master of the heavenly sword tenseiga!"**_

 _ **[Ding!]**_

" _ **Ruler of the territories of Honshu and the sacred mountain, we bow in honor!"**_

 _ **[Ding! (…) Ding! (…) Ding! (…)**_ rang the bell as they all bowed in unison. _ **]**_

Rin looked on excitedly, unable to prevent the ridiculous smile which spread across her face at the declarations of praise to the taiyoukai.

" _ **Destroyer of the terrible dragon Ryukotsu and eternal enemy of the wretched hanyou Naraku, he alone has succeeded to reign as the successor of the great Noraiyuki of the kage no tengu clan!"**_

" _ **We swear our allegiance!"**_ They all droned as they once again bowed before the seemingly bored inuyoukai.

In like manner, the entire dining hall stood to give obeisance to the young prince.

Rin, also, joined in the refrain as she arose dutifully to bow before the object of her affections but not before getting the beautifully embroidered kimono she wore caught on the edge of the honzen at which she sat.

In a moment, all eyes were on her as the entire cuisine, which had been presented so carefully, along with the table, overturned onto the ancient and highly polished wood floor.

"Uhh!" she gasped as she stood there completely embarrassed.

"What a foolish girl!" she heard one say.

"She should be punished immediately for this outrage!" quietly railed another. "Such behavior should not be tolerated!" He added.

"Poor dear, having to dwell with such characters...must be absolutely frightful." Whispered a soft feminine voice she could only assume was ninjen like herself. Strangely, the comment gave her a sense of comfort that someone actually cared.

On the other hand, the placid demon lord glowered contemptuously at the woman and made a silent note to dismiss her and her escort from any future correspondence.

"What's this?" drawled an aristocratic feminine voice as it interrupted his thoughts.

"Lady mother!" screeched Jaken, scrambling to bow before the imposing figure as she gracefully entered the silent hall.

"Sesshoumaru, are we to assume your pet is disturbed at my coming?" she crooned devilishly.

"N..No, my lady!" blurted out Rin shaking her head in denial as she clumsily fell to her knees in a bow.

"I do so love sushi but considering the circumstances, I think I'll pass." She carried on, hinting at the delicious food now smeared all over the front of the young woman's garb.

At first, Rin frowned unsure of what to make of the odd statement until she realized she was now covered in her own meal.

Sighing, she gave a wry smile and slowly stood to her feet more embarrassed than she had ever been in her entire life and what's worse, it had to be before the only one she ever loved.

'Why did she have to be such a klutz?' She thought to herself.

"Mother," was all that the demon lord uttered as he motioned to the little toad to deal with the inconvenience.

Jaken nodded his head in acknowledgement then quickly gathered the servants to clean up the mess the girl had made.

"Do continue," waved lady mother dismissively to the guests.

Once again, the room was filled with chatter and merriment.

"Little youkai!" she called.

"It is Jaken, my lady." He responded.

"Have you no regard for the lady of the west?" she interrogated.

"Huh?" he replied, puzzled.

"My apologies honorable mother; what would you have me do?" he asked earnestly.

"See to it that your lady has a change of clothes and a proper meal." She simply stated.

"Forgive me my lady but, ugh, where might I get…"

"Jaken, go and attend to Rin." Interrupted Sesshoumaru, annoyed with the toad's ignorance.

Rin was flabbergasted. 'Surely, the lady mother couldn't possibly be referring to her. She was no lady and certainly not the lady of the western lands…but why then did her lord refer to her instead of his mother or some other dignitary in the room?' She wondered.

"Yes, my lord!" croaked Jaken as he bowed before him.

"Come Rin!" He ordered as he ushered the awkward teen towards the opulent hallway.

As they walked briskly through the length of the dining hall, she couldn't help but overhear the hurtful comments which were intentionally cast her way.

"What a hideous creature," remarked one of the demonesses. "No amount of finery could hide such an ugly face." She commented arrogantly to those at her table.

"She's not that ugly but certainly no beauty queen." replied another.

"A dirty commoner with the great lord?" queried a mistress as she sat at a table of daimyos.

"I assume she serves as his concubine," answered one of the daimyos. "I heard he has a fetish for virgin human blood and feeds on her as often as he desires." He added.

"Nonsense, the great lord is an honorable youkai. It does not seem in his nature to do such a thing," intoned another. "It's always the more austere ones that have such liberal appetites." Whispered one of the ladies sarcastically as they all laughed.

Somewhere in another area of the great hall, the taiyoukai fumed at the rude and downright disgusting comments concerning his ward and he as they filled his sharp and sensitive ears.

"How long will you deny your rightful mate, my son?" the honorable mother inquired as she leaned in and whispered under her breath so only he could hear.

" _Until there is no one left to threaten her safety."_ He thought to himself.

"Remember, my son, she is mortal and her days are but a drop of water. Don't waste it," cautioned lady mother. He gave a slight glance to acknowledge her counsel before reaching forward to grasp a finely crafted porcelain flask from the honzen. Lifting it high in the air, he signaled to the minstrels that it was time to begin the festivities.

Drums rumbled in unison as several painted characters scurried out to the floor. The sound of strings and cymbals filled the air as they each introduced themselves with a stylistic pose. Lamps were dimmed and the room grew silent as they artistically performed a reenactment of the tale of the Kage No Tengu.

Back in the hallway, Rin released the breath she had been holding in.

"Stupid girl!" railed Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased at your foolish antics! How dare you embarrass the great lord in front of his guests!"

"Well, I didn't mean to!" she fired back in her defense.

"You never mean to. You are just as clumsy as you are stupid!" he mocked. "…but what can one expect from a human?" he snidely accused.

"Sorry," she mumbled dolefully.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned as they continued down the long, dark passage.

Upon reaching the tall, ivory doors to the entrance of her room, the little toad suddenly stopped.

"Now listen here Rin, you are not to leave your quarters except if Lord Sesshoumaru calls for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Jaken," she murmured.

Furthermore, once you have had a proper bath and a change of clothes, I have instructed your chambermaid Suyu to bring you your meal."

"Yes, Master Jaken," she again droned.

"Oh, do cheer up Rin." He scolded. "Fortunately for you, Lord Sesshoumaru did not appear to be all that upset." He commented, trying his best to comfort the girl.

This caused her to perk up a little.

He looked her up and down, wagging his head in disapproval. "Such a terrible waste…a perfectly fine garment ruined. What an ungrateful child!" He said to himself as he walked away.

Deep in thought, she turned to enter her room then suddenly called out, "Master Jaken, do you think he will come to see me before he retires for the night?"

"Don't count on it." He croaked smugly as he continued on his way.

She stood there in the doorway for what seemed like hours watching him walk back down the dimly lit hall until he disappeared from sight.

'Why couldn't she be more like the ladies of the court?' she moaned. 'Why couldn't she be beautiful?' She thought bitterly as she turned and entered the small vestibule to her large but cozy bedchamber.

" _What a hideous creature. No amount of finery could hide such an ugly face,"_ came the thought as she slid out of the silk slippers she wore. Freely, tears slid down her painted face as she recalled every moment in the dining hall. Hurriedly, she removed the outer layer of her expensive kimono, desiring to simply rest from the night's ordeal.

'She just had to find that cave,' she thought as she wiped away her tears then slid back the shoji doors to her private quarters.

She was just about to flop down on the wide, fur-covered futon when Suyu the chambermaid stepped from a dark corner.

"My lady!" she called causing Rin to jump frightfully.

"Suyu, you scared me!" She harped.

"Forgive me, my lady! I was told to escort you to the bathhouse and to see that you have a proper meal. Please, follow me." She said as she ushered the teenage girl through the large compartment to a private door which opened out to a private passageway.

…..

It was almost midnight and they were still tarrying and drinking. 'Why did he have to have such ceremonies?' he thought to himself. They were nothing but a waste of time, especially with so many females snapping at his heels. He was wearied of the constant proposals for marriage and the repugnant scent of a woman in heat, which filled the air. He would have to have a talk with Jaken when he returned.

Where was the little toad anyway? Oh yes, that's right. He was taking care of Rin. He wondered why she had not returned. He knew she was sad when she exited the room. Perhaps, he should go and see about her.

"My son, do try to have a little fun," teased lady mother. "People might think you actually care for the little pet." She drawled pretensiously as she took another sip of the delicious sake.

"You seem to have made quite an impression on a certain demoness," she whispered as she motioned to a female youkai actively batting her eyes and playing coy towards the young prince from across the room.

"The great lord is an utter mystery," snapped the beautiful demoness as she eyed him intensely. "What could possibly preoccupy his time so thoroughly that he refuses to take a mate?" she posed to her acquaintance. "Maybe, he carries a torch for his human pet," ground her companion through clenched teeth. "Nonsense, the great lord would not give the poor thing so much as a glance." She rebutted. "My dear Tsutsuki, have you not observed the way he looks at her? – the way he always looks at her?" questioned her companion. "And how would that be?" she honestly wanted to know. "Like the breath has been stolen from his very soul," replied her companion. "Oh Aiako, you imagine things." She responded dismissively. "Maybe, but my eye does not lie," declared the bird youkai. "At the very least, he favors her and if you are to become the " _Lady of the Western Lands"_ , you must become good friends with the little pet," suggested Aiako. "I will do know such thing," argued Tsutsuki. "It is beneath me to mingle with such a creature." She stated arrogantly. "Very well, good luck on your future attempts," replied Aiako before he walked away to mingle with the crowd.

The demon lord paid her no mind as he arose quietly and slipped out of the dining hall unseen.

…..

"hm…hm…hm…" Rin hummed to herself while peacefully bathing amidst the warm waters of the bathhouse.

Like the rest of the palace, the steamy enclosure was truly impressive. Built around a natural spring which flowed from the heart of the mountain, it held a most enchanting air. Even its' waters, naturally lit by the fluorescent moss which clung to the rocks beneath, were believed by some to have healing qualities;…and on nights like this, she could look up into the vine covered lattice and catch a glimpse of the stars as they sparkled brilliantly in the heavens.

She giggled as one of the demon fish which inhabited the tranquil waters swam across her feet. Glowing like tiny lights, they gathered around her stirring the waters to a foam and causing a mass of bubbles to escape into the air. Feeling giddy, she leaned back and floated on its surface just enjoying the moment.

Sesshoumaru watched quietly in the shadows as his ward peacefully waded in the water.

" _Beautiful…"_ he thought to himself as his fiery gold orbs perused back and forth over her slight frame. Silently, he stepped from the shadows and came to stand at the edge of the pool.

"Rin!" he called to her. Immediately, the young maiden sat up, thrashing about as she did so.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I…I did not hear you come in." she panted while still trying to gain her equilibrium.

Just then, she realized she was naked and tried to cover herself. Feeling ashamed and extremely self conscious, she slumped down into the water.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerning her earlier incident.

"Y…Yes, my lord." She bowed her head contritely.

"It seems I'm a terrible klutz." She shyly commented, twiddling her hands nervously. "I…I never seem to do anything right. Like tonight…" She looked up into his golden orbs which glowed luminously in the dim light of the bathhouse. "I just wanted to please you. Instead, I'm afraid I…embarrassed my lord. Forgive me," she quietly pleaded as she hung her head in shame.

"Get dressed. You will accompany me to the dining hall." He commanded.

The girl sharply raised her head and stared incredulously at the taiyoukai.

"But my lord, what will your guests think?" she asked fearfully.

"Why do you care what they think? He responded, somewhat irritated.

"It's just that my lord is the ruler of the western lands, a most noble and (She hesitated for fear of being exposed.) striking prince of whom many of the female guests would be more suited to escort than I for I am hardly worthy to be in your presence." She admitted as she lowered her eyes once more, unable to meet his piercing gaze.

The demon lord furrowed his pale brow in disgust at the notion that she considered herself unworthy of his attention.

"Oh, my lord!" she blurted out, throwing caution to the wind. If only you knew!"

Again, she hesitated.

"I am an orphan, born to a lowly farmer and rescued by a youkai prince. By my lord Sesshoumaru's great generosity, I've been graciously adorned with all things lavish and beautiful…Yet, I have no beauty to speak of." She stated bitterly.

He stared at her intensely. Silent tears began to overflow their banks as all of her insecurities came tumbling out at once.

"Neither have I status nor importance to my great lord!" She continued.

"There is no dowry that I may offer it, neither he who will affirm me! I am without name and my blood is useless!" She bemoaned.

"Don't you see?!" she pleaded as she stared at him with tear-stained eyes.

"I won't ask for what I know I cannot have." She whispered solemnly, more so to herself.

The tension between them was palpable before he finally spoke in that soft baritone of his.

"I do not wish you to be beautiful…nor do I require reputation… Wealth is of no use to me." He stated frankly.

"But surely, I must revile my lord with my appearance." She reasoned then looked down at her reflection in the water.

"If that is what you believe, it would be foolish to convince you otherwise." He declared as he turned on his heels and walked away.

Suddenly, she looked up determined to keep him near for just a little longer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out before he could exit the steamy enclosure.

He stopped and waited quietly for her to resume.

"I…I will believe anything you say, my lord." She confessed.

"Then, believe you are beautiful…that I will protect you and that you are most important." He said as he quietly left without a backwards glance.

She simply sat there, eyes wide with jubilation and filled with unshed tears.

This night was turning out to be full of unexpected events, she thought to herself...


End file.
